Cookies
by TDDoHLaL
Summary: Oneshot. A humorous-driven fic about Jun and her attempts to get closer to Matt with the help of his younger brother, TK. What happens when she tries to recieve Matt's phone number with the aid of her her feminine attributes? Story based on a story challenge from the forum "The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs".


Cookies

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody!^-^ This is my oneshot story based on a story challenge from the forum "The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs". This forum is managed by Kal-El Fornia and the Alpha Phoenix, both great writers. I got the characters Takeru Takaishi and Jun Motomiya, and the prompt of this fic will be "Piece of cake".

First of all: This fic will be rather humour-driven, hence it will also include some parts with stereotypical characters, especially Jun will (probably) be a bit insane in this fic. I honestly don't want to put a character down, but these elements are included for humour purpose. Oh, and this fic includes some minor Takari hints in the background.

Some parts of this fic refer to S02E04, since Jun talks about TK as a "cute guy" in this episode (at least in the German dub).

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Digimon, nor any of the characters mentioned in the fic.

I hope that you'll enjoy the fic!

* * *

The streets of Odaiba were deep frozen and covered by fluffy white flakes. The snow was falling lightly from the clouds towards the ground, covering the whole city under a white blanket. Christmas was near and - just as usual - the atmosphere was spread by everybody on the streets. People were in a rush, trying to find the best possible Christmas presents for their beloved. Children were playing in the snow, and couples were shivering together on the benches in Odaiba Park. Jun Motomiya observed the whole scenery from her window, sighing slightly and having just one thought in her mind.

_'Loneliness.'_

Wouldn't it be better to spend the time with somebody? Maybe with Matt? _Ah, Matt._

Jun (or at least a part of her) still adored Matt, although she knew that he was in a stable relationship with Sora. _'I'm still not quite sure if the relationship between Matt and his girlfriend is stable. Generally I've heared nothing from Sora since a long time. Maybe even something happened between them?I do not hope that, but... This is a possibility." _But all this things didn't mean that she could be a good friend of him. Unfortunately, he still tried to avoid her after her "fangirl phase" several years ago. _'I need an idea how I could come closer to him.'_ Of course Jun thought that it'd be nice to develop a friendship to the lead singer of her favourite band, the Teenage Wolves. And due to the fact that most of her friends were out of town, the melancholical thoughts in her mind developed per each minute. Her parents were shopping in the city centre, just like most of the people a few days before Christmas. Even her brother Davis wasn't at home. He was at Ken's place, or at least he told her so. He said that he _'has to talk about things with somebody that she couldn't understand'_. From Jun's point of view, he mocked her a bit, considering the fact that she was elder than most of his friends and correspondingly a bit wiser than his friends. Due to the absence of everybody she could talk with, her mind became melancholic. Her thoughts again were fixed at Matt, as she finally had an idea.

_'Wait a moment... Matt has a younger brother and... Isn't he Davis's best friend?'_ Jun immediately started to think how she could finally get a stable contact to Matt through his younger brother. _'First of all I have to remember his name... I met him when they defeated this gigantic monster... Maybe he looks similar to Matt?' Maybe his younger brother also has blonde hair, blue eyes and looks _so_ handsome?'_ Slowly she began to remember him. _'Oh, yeah! I remember him. He always wears this white hat... And he always stands next to this girl... And her name was Hikari! Yes! He always calls her Kari! And due to his closeness to her Davis often fights with him. He sometimes even told me his name and it is...'_ Jun's thoughts again were stuck. What was the name of this mysterious person? _'Hmmm, his name started with a T, I suppose...'_ Suddenly it clicked in her head. _'Yeah! That's it! His name is TK!'_

Instantly June went into her brother's room and looked for the list of addresses of Davis's class. Unfortunately, she had one big problem. His room was a mess._ 'Where should I start? Maybe... Under his bed?'_ As June thought about that possibility, she immediately began to chuckle. But on the contrary, this was a realistic possibility. _'The important documents he possesses can be always found in abnormal places'_, she thought. Eventually she kneeled down and recognized a bunch of dirty sport socks, which smelt as if they were washed when the dinosaurs lived. But suddenly she detected a crumbled up piece of paper in the corner under his bed. Jun grabbed this piece of paper, afterwards she was really shocked that she found the address list so fast. _'Directly into the bull's-eye!'_, she thought to herself. But her encouraged and elaged state suddenly disappeared as she closely read through the whole list.

_'Here is no TK on the list!'_ She looked through the whole list, till she had two possible candidates left for the pseudonym TK. One of them was Takumi Kurokama, and the second possibility was a guy named TaKeru Takaishi. But wasn't Matt's last name 'Ishida'? This thought almost destroyed her last hope, until she discovered another piece of paper. It was adressed to... Kari! Maybe this paper could help her. Of course Jun didn't want to spy in her brother's room, but in this very moment she thought that she would be just like 'Sherlock Holmes', verifying every hint who could be Matt's brother.

After some seconds of rethinking this decision and scratching her head, she read the letter. Although it was adressed to Kari, it rather seemed to be a private note, just for him. The first part wasn't really interesting for her, since it just described Kari. But in the second part, she finally found a big hint. In the letter it was written: _'What do you see in TS? Why Takeru Takaishi is so close to you?'_

"That's it!", Jun blurted out with a voice full of joy and confirmation. Fortunately for her, she was alone at the apartment, so nobody heard her. Again she looked for the adress list. Eventually she found his adress.

_'Okay, that's 20 minutes away from here. It's just 3:00 pm, hence I think that I can visit him. But how should I ask him? Will he just give me the phone number of his brother? I definitely need a plan, but I can think about that on my way to his apartment.'_

Several seconds after confirming the truth, she put her classic brown winter boots on her skinny foots, after that she put her grey winter coat on, leaving the Motomiya's apartment.

* * *

The snow still was falling down on the streets of Odaiba, covering almost everybody on the streets into a white mantle. People were chatting with one another on the streets, mainly about the nearing christmas. The only person on Odaiba's streets that was completely immersed in her own thoughts, ignoring almost everything around her, was Jun.

_'How can I convince him to give me Matt's adress or his phone number? There must be a way, but yet I don't know what I could do...'_

Jun still walked through the streets of Odaiba towards her destination, an apartment complex in the middle of Odaiba. After several minutes of thinking how she could ask him in a polite way to give her some information about Matt, she finally stood at the door of the apartment complex. She looked for the name 'Takaishi' and found it instantly. This apartment was located on the 7th floor. As she tried to ring the bell, the door next to her opened. A middle-aged woman with blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, which were similar to Matt's, walked outside the apartment building.

"Thank you!" Jun said cheerfully to the mysterious woman.

"You're welcome" the woman answered with a friendly voice.

After releasing a short chuckle, Jun thanked again for her help and went into the apartment building. The elevator already waited for her, which gave her a bit more confidence in herself. After reaching the 7th floor, she went outside the elevator and looked for the name 'Takaishi'. Eventually she found it at the right-handed end of the corridor. In the glass of the door she quickly checked herself, as she realized that she had little white snowflakes in her auburn hair, which doesn't looked bad, at least in her own view. Eventually she rang the doorbell.

"Hello, who's there?" a voice casually asked her.

Even this little question got her out of her concept. She didn't knew what she could answer in this moment. After some seconds of thinking, she finally answered with a casual, but also slightly nervous voice: "I've got a parcel for Takeru Takaishi."

"Ah, finally my present for Kari arrived" the voice mumbled through the speaker as the door opened. Immediately she went through the door onto the last corridor before the doors of all the apartments in this level. The apartment door opened and she saw a handsome looking 14-year old young and tall teenage boy standing before her. _'Yep, that's definitely him! Finally I have a possibility to get closer to Matt!'_ But she also saw the rapidly changing expression on his face. TK thought that _finally_ the parcel with Kari's present arrived, but as he recognized Davis's elder sister, he was stunned, although he expected a visit of Davis's sister. Of course he thought that it has to do something with Davis and everything that happened yesterday between them.

"Jun!?" TK blurted out with a lot of astonishment in his voice, "w-what are you doing here?" he asked her with a hint of insight in his voice, as if he would expect something.

"So... You're Takeru Takaishi, right?" Jun asked the young blonde man that stood in front of her, thinking that he looked quite cool with the bunch of messy blonde hair on his head, especially for his age. In this very moment, she finally had an idea how she could convince him to help her. _'That's it! He is a usual, healthy teenager. Maybe he can give me some information when I use my female benefits? That's the idea! This should be a piece of cake for me.'_

"Ehm, y-yeah, but you can call me TK. I don't want to ask you that so straight, but why are you visiting me now?" TK asked her. He had a simple, yet also logical thought in his mind. Due to Davis's state yesterday, it was just logical that his elder sister would visit him.

"Oh, yeah, I also don't want to be as direct, but... I'd like to talk to you. Just a little talk between you and me" she said with a lot of confidence and ambiguity in her voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, if you want to" TK answered casually, but also with a hint of perplexity in his voice. He expected a talk about Davis and his feelings, and, knowing how awkward this could be, he mentally prepared himself for a difficult talk.

* * *

As Jun finally had a fixed decision in her mind, she knew what she should do. But she knew that she also had to act a bit secretive at the beginning for gaining his interest.

After taking her coat off, Jun immediately sat down on the couch in the living room, noticing how clean and tidy the whole apartment was. The only conspicuous things in the living room were a tall, decorated fir and an Advent wreath that was placed on the living table, next to a plate with a lot of fresh baked cookies with choclate chips in it._ 'My favourite flavour'_, Jun quietly thought, mentally drooling.

"Okay, Jun" TK began to talk to her quietly, "I know that we met just a few times, thus I think that you visit me because you want to talk about your brother Davis, right?"

"What?" Jun snapped back with a mix of astonishment and perplexity in her voice, "no, of course not. I just remembered our first meeting and I thought that it'd be nice to see you again."

This very statement made TK suspicious. _'Why should Jun just visit me? We never had a stable contact... Ah, I think that she just doesn't want to start the conversation with a straight talk about Davis, since this would probably make the whole conversation even more awkward'_, TK thought.

"Are you serious?" TK asked her back, "just be truly honest: Why are you suddenly visiting my place? I mean... You have a reason for everything, haven't you?"

Again, jun was brought out of her concept. She thought that it'd be a piece of cake for her to talk with TK without any problems and getting everything she wants. But she had one idea back in her mind for the later parts of the discussion. _'This will really turn everything into a piece of cake'_, Jun quietly thought.

"Oh, well, erhm..." Jun didn't want to start their talk about Matt so fast, hence she tried to loose the atmosphere. "Would you mind if I eat a cookie? Chocolate flavour cookies are my favourite ones" she said with a lovely voice.

"Erm, I'm not sure if this is a godd idea" TK answered, of course to the astonishment of Jun, "maybe you want something else to eat? I have lots of stuff to eat here."

After some seconds of thinking what would be the best answer, Jun talked to TK with her lovely voice. "But TK, these are my favourite ones! You don't know how much I like them. Please et me eat some of them" Jun answered, of course with a rather suggestive and high-pitched voice.

TK still wasn't sure if this would be a good idea. However, he also wanted to be a good host. Hoping that she wouldn't eat al the cookies, he answered: "Sure, if you want to eat them, you can" TK answered with a lot of casualty in his voice, trying to hide the resigned part of his voice, which developed due to the fact that TK baked the cookies for someone else.

Suddenly Jun grabbed a cake and immediately ate a big part of it. Although she tried to hide it, the cookies were just prodigiously tasty. She never expected that TK could bake so well. But as her brain reminded her why she was at TK's place, she opened, however, the discussion with a vague thesis about Davis out of nowhere, although she said that she won't talk about Davis.

"So TK" Jun started, "you are Davis's best friend, right?"

This question made TK snicker lightly. "I wouldn't say that I'm his best friend in this moment, but we share a strong bond and he is a really good friend of mine."

"Okay, maybe you can answer me this question. Do you also think that his behaviour changed during the last couple of days?" Jun suddenly asked TK. Although she hasn't noticed anything different in his behaviour, except of his depressed state the day before, she thought that this thesis would bring them into a discussion.

TK's teeth suddenly bared. In this moment, TK's mood changed rapidly. Immediately his thoughts became more negative due to this one question about Davis. But TK of course knew that he couldn't avoid this discussion forever.

_'Okay, this is probably a minefield. I should change the topic immediately'_, Jun thought quietly and shocked to herself. The snow was now bumping directly into the windows of the apartment, making a creepy background noise that echoed through the whole living room. It worsened the atmosphere between the two, although Jun saw that TK was a openhearted and friendly guy. As Jun tried to change the topic, TK suddenly answered her.

"Listen, Jun" TK began to speak in a reassuring manner, "I know that you are recently really bothered about your brother. And - believe me - I tried to cheer him up. It's just..." TK did want to explain the whole situation to Jun, but he was interrupted by Jun.

"Oh, it's nothing, really" Jun answered, not knowing about which topic TK was talking in this moment, "soon he'll get more cheerful. But I just didn't knew if I imagined his rather depressed state. Now I know that it wasn't imagination. Thank you really much for your help, TK" Jun said to TK with a suspicious and even somehow ambiguous voice.

This voice made TK shiver lightly. _'What is she trying to do? I'm pretty sure that she does want something else from me.. After all it maybe has something to do with Matt, considering the crush she developed on him._', TK thought to himself.

To TK's surprise, Jun tried to change the topic and to talk about the recent weather, which made her even a bit more suspicious in TK's eyes. It was visible that she tried to be attractive and to show how polite she could be. But yet TK wasn't fully sure why she did this and what she wanted to achieve. As they began to talk about christmas, Jun suddenly started to talk about TK's preferences and how far Jun liked TK more than her own brother. But this speech of Jun made TK even slightly annoyed by Jun, since he hated to spread bad news about his own siblings. In this moment Jun realized that her attempts failed yet.

"Jun, let's maybe talk about something else, okay? I'm not a fan of hearing something about myself from other persons, and, besides, I really don't want to talk about Davis's character traits behind his back" TK said with a high amount of sincerity in his voice.

"But why should we change the topic, silly?" Jun asked with a seductive voice. Now she started to realize her plan. "I know that you are sometimes as annoyed as me by Davis. We have the same problems and you know that as well as me."

Hearing this statement from Jun, TK just glared in her direction. His glare was really earnest. Of course Jun thought that he was glaring at her, but she hasn't noticed that he focused the clock behind her back on.

"Listen, Jun" TK spoke in a polite way, "I really don't want to be harsh, but can we continue this discussion another time? Although I know that you probably have to talk about something important to me, or at least it seems so."

This statement made Jun shiver. _'How could he see it? How it is possible that he knows that I want to talk about something else? Now I just can't leave!'_ Suddenly Jun remembered her plan again after a moment of getting lost. Now she had to attack. This was her possibility.

Jun took one cookie again, biting it in a slightly too obvious manner. As she started to moan, TK's eyes widened in astonishment and anxiety.

"Mmmm, delicious" Jun said, gazing directly into TK's sapphire blue eyes, which were really attractive according to Jun's mind, "I never knew that you could bake so well, sweetheart."

In this very moment, TK began to feel really uncomfortable. Although he liked Jun as a friend, he could never see her in _this_ way. But Jun still made annoying allusions, which made TK even more confused. _'Why should Jun do this now? What does she really want to achieve? I have to find it out fast... Oh, but first I have to answer!'_

"W-well, thank you" TK shyly stated. Jun thought that her plan was working, but TK wasn't nervous due to her suggestive actions. He glared very often at the clock behind her. Nevertheless, Jun was sure that her plan was working.

"You know, sweetie, I always thought that you are such a cute and handsome guy" Jun said, gazing directly into TK's eyes. Although TK tried to hide it, the blood was rushing through his veins towards his cheeks, which immediately turned crimson. TK was instantly embarrassed by Jun's words. He heard such words more often than other guys in his age did, but he still became embarrrassed every time he heard it. Jun was four years older than him (A/N: At least I heard that somewhere...?) and, besides, TK was still 14 years old, so this words from Jun made him honestly abashed.

TK still remembered that he had to get her out of the apartment as fast as possible, but, unfortunately, she still was sitting next to him. Before he could say anything, Jun stood up and sat down on his lap, pulling one hand around his left shoulder and gently stroking his hair. TK immediately became as abashed as any human being could be. He never has been in a similarly awkward situation, hence he had no idea how he should react. He had just one thought in his mind. _'Now don't do anything stupid! And don't do anything you could regret later...'_ The idea of finding out what she really did want from him now has been replaced. He concentrated on trying to save his capillars from exploding. Although TK was a healthy teenager, he still was innocent, hence he was really perplexed by Jun's sudden actions.

TK was still frozen in his position, having a rather startled expression on his face, as Jun grabbed another cookie. Now her face was radiating the reflection of the lights which were positioned on the christmas tree at Takaishi's apartment. Jun began to smile lightly as she grabbed the cookie, glancing still directly into TK's sapphire blue orbs.

"I really like your cookies... They are _so_ tasty" Jun spoke to TK in a very seductive manner, licking her upper lip, although she knew that this could be too much.

TK never thought like this about Jun, hence he was still too embarassed to react at Jun's actions. But Jun still thought that he was so stunned by her body and her stunning personality. TK, however, wasn't sure what he felt. He couldn't deny that Jun was physically attractive. Nevertheless, he was quite sure that it wasn't okay to think about Jun in this way. _'I have to calm down. Every little action could be understood in the wrong way. But Jun has an interesting body... No! Stop it! It isn't okay to think about Jun in this way.' _Although he tried to hide it, TK's body heat rose up.

TK still had no idea how he could release himself from this awkward position with Jun sitting directly in his lap. He tried to look at the wall, ignoring what Jun did in this moment. He tried to keep his thoughts as far as humanly possible away from Jun and from her body. TK tried to think about his Digimon partner, Patamon, who still slept in his room. Unfortunately, TK's discomfort and uneasiness grew up as he realized that Jun's left hand now was placed on his chest, drawing little circles on it. In this moment he wasn't able to keep his mind away.

"TK" Jun began to speak, "you know as well as me that you are a person with a great heart." Now Jun whispered directly into his ears, still with her ambiguous voice: "I really like you. You are just as awesome as your brother" Jun said with a whisper that became more and more lustful, "and I know that you are a real gentleman. And don't you have to be always kind to me as a real gentleman? You can't throw me just out of your apartment" Jun whispered into TK's left ear. Immediately TK opened his mouth, but it has been stuffed by the cookie Jun had in her hand. _'W-well... What! Should! I! Do! Now!?'_, TK inwardly screamed to himself. After placing the cookie between TK's lips, Jun again began to stroke his hair.

"You, as a gentleman, have to help me" Jun said to TK, as usual with her seductive voice.

After another couple of silent and awkward seconds, TK finally became able to control his own actions. He gently lifted Jun, who now tried to hold herself around her neck, and eventually laid Jun down on the dam chair that stood next to the couch. After some seconds, TK finally spoke up.

"Okay, listen Jun" TK spoke to her in a confident way, "w-what was that?" TK wasn't able to control his own embarassment. "Why did you do this? Can't you just tell me what you really want?"

Jun was very impressed by TK's reaction. _'Interesting. I thought that he would say me everything when I make just some efforts... Probably I have to risk it.'_

TK still rethought what he could say now to Jun as he noticed that Jun removed her brown hoodie with yellow stripes, slightly showing the skinny figure she had beside her t-shirt and even a hint of her large chest. For the umpteenth time that day, TK didn't know what he could do now. Although he tried to deny it, Jun was attractive. Her auburn red hair looked very fine in combination with the orange teeshirt she wore. TK still stood next to the couch, being frozen again.

"Have we just one cookie left? Looks like we have to share it" Jun spoke with a sly and

slightly mischievous voice. TK still stood in front of the couch, not knowing what he could do in this very moment. He felt as helpless as during the fight with MaloMyotismon. He still hasn't figured out what Jun really wanted and he forgot to watch the time. He also forgot that he still waited for somebody and that Patamon still slept in his room, waiting for TK to wake him up before one of his best friends arrive.

Jun's smile widened as she noticed TK's startled expression. _'At least this works. I'll get Matt's phone number'_, she thought quietly to herself.

Immediately Jun went towards TK and pushed him down again, making him feel even more disconcerted. TK lost the urge to speak up again, knowing that a discussion would be pointless at this very moment. Just a second after that, Jun sat down again on TK's lap, making him shivering lightly and gulping loudly.

"Come on, honey" Jun said, gasping slightly, "be patient with me, just like a true gentleman." TK's face expression went in this very moment from startled to truly bothered. He never has been hold so close by any girl in his life, even not by _his girlfriend._

Jun threw again her left arm around TK's right shoulder, stroking his hair lightly as her right hand with the cookie went towards TK's lips, which were closed in this moment. Yet TK hadn't shown any urge to open his mouth, hence Jun supposed that it would be difficult to let him eat the cookie. But she had another idea.

Suddenly, just an inch away from his mouth, she turned her hand backwards and put the cookie into her own mouth, moaning lightly again. "I still can't believe how delicious these cookies are" Jun mentioned. Jun knew that she went a bit too far, but in this moment she rather saw it as a psychological experiment with TK and not as a way to recieve somebody's phone number.

Accordingly TK's eyes widened. After half an hour he still hasn't figured out why Jun was so seductive to him. Jun's attempts of seducing him made the whole situation even worse. It was also a problem for him that he never had been so close to any girl. This was a fully new situation for him, hence he had no idea what he could do now. _'Maybe i should ask her just straight why she did this? Maybe she will be honest with me?'_ After being several seconds in this position with Jun, TK finally spoke up, of course to Jun's surprise. _'That's really interesting'_, Jun mentioned to herself, _'I thought that boys couldn't reject all my attempts. Seems like TK isn't just as any other boy, or like my brother. Probably he is to honest for that.'_

"Okay, Jun" TK said with an honest and powerful voice, "I still haven't figured out what you really want from me. And I really don't want to be harsh with you, but I think that this behaviour isn't tolerable anymore. Although I'm younger than you, I suppose that you can learn something from me. If you want to recieve something from somebody, just ask him straight out in a friendly way. Believe me. That's better than trying to be seductive."

Immediately Jun began to rethink what she did, realizing that she wasn't able to play with TK like with other boys. _'Maybe he is right?'_, Jun quietly admitted to herself, _'Probably I can't play around with every guy in the world. Not everybody would let me do such things. There has to be another, better way, instead of influencing decisions with my female advantages.'_ Jun thought about her previous modus vivendi, but her thoughts were interrupted by Takeru's hopeful and powerful voice.

"Besides, you can also harm people with such behaviour. Suggestiveness can destroy relationships and people in an inwardly way. And, erhm... You know that I'm talking about your brother?" Jun was really stunned by this statement, but eventually she realized something. _'Hadn't he told me earlier that he thought I would visit him because of Davis?'_

"Well, your brother had a hard time yesterday" TK explained, "he found out that Kari, the Digidestined of Light, became my girlfriend in the last month. Despite the hints he recieved during the last couple of years, he is recently very depressed. Hence I think that he shouldn't find out that you tried to be seductive to me. It would harm him just unnecessarily more. Nevertheless, I have a request."

Jun hasn't expected that. She thought that another, rather unnecessary reason was bothering her brother, hence she was quite speechless as she heared that. Nevertheless, she wanted to answer, but suddenly TK explained what he meant with the request.

"Could you please talk with Davis? Although I feel sorry for him, he has to accept that Kari now is my girlfriend and that this will hopefully never change. But on the other hand, I don't want him to be upset anymore. Maybe you can find a way to make him think more positive about everything" TK said, shifting on his seat.

Jun's eyes accordingly widened. She was just speechless in this moment, whereby she wasn't even able to comment on TK's statement. She never expected that TK could feel sorry with his brother, although he was a 'rival' of TK. _'Probably TK has a really great heart. That's how I should be to other people...'_ After another couple of silent seconds, Jun spoke up.

"I think that I can talk to him. I mean... I had the same problem with your brother as I discovered his relationship with Sora, right?" Jun explained, giggling slightly. TK also laughed a bit as Jun mentioned that fact, but, unexpectedly, it clicked in his head.

"Wait a moment, Jun" TK said with a lot of confidence in his voice, "I think that I know why you are visiting me." Jun shivered a bit as she heard this statement. She was upset that TK maybe found out the real reason.

"It has something to do with Matt, right?" Hearing this statement, Jun became speechless again. She just hasn't expected this statement. _'Well, that's awkward'_, she thought, _'I thought that I lead our whole talk, but in truth he taught me something important and he found out why I'm visiting him. Now it's my turn to tell the truth.'_

"W-well" Jun started to speak with a shivering voice, "y-you're right. I felt lonely and so I began to think about Matt... And I thought that it'd be nice to receive his phone number. Therefore I went to your apartment and tried to recieve his phone number or backstage tickets from you with my femininity. That's everything."

Hearing this statement from Jun, TK just had to laugh. "That's everything?" he asked her, being slightly surprised. "If this was really everything, your suggestiveness was really unnecessary. But, unfortunately, I can't give you his phone number. My brother would kill me for that. And I don't even possess any backstage tickets which I could give just anybody."

Jun knew that TK was probably right. Being a now famous rockstar, Matt couldn't just give his phone number or backstage tickets to anybody.

"Okay, I guess that you're right" Jun answered. TK smiled as he heard these words from Jun. "But, nevertheless, it was nice to visit you, since I learned something, though. I thought that Davis's mood would become better during the next couple of days, but probably I have to talk with him. And I learned something important. Maybe I shouldn't use my femininity so often. Kindness is maybe even the best way to get help or something else."

"That's the spirit! I hadn't expected that it'd be such a piece of cake to convince you" TK answered, giggling slightly and in a friendly way at his last sentence. Hearing these words, Jun had a huge déjá vu in this moment. _''And I thought that it'd be a piece of cake for me to recieve Matt's phone number. But this lesson is even more important than any phone number."'_

"But Jun" TK spoke again to her, "don't forget to support Davis. Recently he is always at Ken's place, but when he gets home, you should talk to him. Although I don't want to change my relationship with Kari because of that, I think that somebody should support him also at his home. You can show the compassionate side of your character in this situation."

Jun began to rethink what Takeru said in the moment before. She rarely talked to her brother, hence she didn't know how she could start the talk with him later. But on the other hand she knew that TK was right. She had to support her brother in this moment.

"I honestly haven't expected that you want to support my brother, although he tried to date your girlfriend. You seem to have such a great heart." As Jun spoke these words, she gave TK a middle-long and even a bit too tight embrace, thanking for the advices she got from him today and ignoring the little blush he had. TK didn't want this embrace, but he let her do what she wanted. But, unexpectedly, the door opened in this very moment by a person with a key. TK and Jun hadn't noticed that the door opened until the bright light of the sun shined on their faces.

Both of them turned around, forgetting the hug they shared in this moment. Before them stood a 14-year old teenage girl with bright rewood coloured eyes, hazelnut brown hair and an aura that literally radiated her inner light. It was Hikari Yagami, or Kari to her friends. She wore a thick slightly pink coat that matched her bright, white scarf to the ochre jeans and the brown winter boots she wore. Her cheeks turned into a deep crimson red colour due to the falling snow. Next to her stood her Digimon partner, Gatomon. She was really happy as she entered the apartment of her boyfriend with the spare keys the Yagami's had, of course to TK's surprise. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is quite comprehensible. Of course I don't mean that Kari had a key to the Takaishi's apartment as TK's girlfriend. In this case the Yagami's have the spare key for the apartment as a protection. If somebody (TK or Natsuko) would lose his/her key to the apartment, they could take the spare key the Yagami's had for their apartment.)

"Hiya TK, sorry for the delay, but I..." Suddenly her face expression changed as she noticed her boyfriend, TK, hugging Davis's sister, Jun. Of course Kari was slightly mad at him and she knew that he had to explain the situation to her. "Takeru Takaishi! What are you doing there?"

Almost instantly TK was startled. Suddenly he realized that he was still hugging Jun, whereupon he immediately put his hands back, scratching his head with a lot of only started their relationship a month ago, so TK didn't know if he had crossed a border. Kari noticed TK's state of speechlessness, but as she realized that TK was really bothered now, her lips went a bit upwards. She knew that this would be a long discussion, but she was quite sure that TK had a logial explanation for that, at least she hoped so. Instantly Patamon, who finished his short nap just a minute ago, went into the room, noticing the strange atmosphere in the room and greeting his best friend, Gatomon. A couple of awkward seconds later Kari saw the already empty plate with little crushed cookie pieces. In a mischevious voice, of course to Gatomon's amusement, she added:

"And where are the cookies you promised me!?"

* * *

_The End_

* * *

A/N:

Well, that's it guys! This was my oneshot for the story challenge from the forum "The Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs". For me, this fic was such a joy to write. I always enjoyed Jun's parts in Digimon Adventure 02, hence I also liked to write a fic with her playing an important role.

I'd really like to thank my beta reader for his help! I'm not sure if he wants to see his name in this place, but I'm pretty sure that this person knows I mean him.

Reviews (also critical ones) are gladly accepted.

Due to the nearing Christmas, I wish you a Merry Christmas, a happy new year, nice stories and that all of your wishes will be suffused!

I hope to hear from you soon! Cheers!


End file.
